All Eyes On Me
by CherryCheer
Summary: Love at first sight doesn't exist...but it does for Jill and Skye. After they first laid their eyes on each other, they've realized their feelings. But confessing those feelings for each other is hard since others standing their way. All because of one thing: jealousy. (JillxSkye)
1. Saying Hello

**A/N: Wow, two stories in one day? O.o I'm on a roll here! Well, this is going to be JillxSkye! Yay, I love it! I've been playing Harvest Moon Cute and I immediately knew who my character was going to get married to after that scene at the mansion! ;)**  


Chapter 1: Saying Hello

**Jill's P.O.V**

I dropped my hoe to the ground as an angry groan escaped my mouth. I dragged my feet over towards the tall tree that towered over my small house. I placed myself under it and hugged my knees.

_'I've been on this ranch a whole month now.'_ I thought to myself and sighed.

Not that I don't like it, I love it here. All the locals are great and I seem to be getting on well with them. I've gotten the hang of working too, it's not as hard when you get used to it. Looking back, I realized how much I've done since I got the letter from the Harvest King. He had told me to work hard in order to rescue the Harvest Sprites.

_'I did work hard, didn't I?' _I pondered the question and I kept my eyes looking upwards. _'But I've only managed to save 26 of them...or was it 27?'_

It was definitely more than twenty Sprites that have returned from that other world. But still no sign of the Harvest Goddess. I carried on staring up at the many stars in the sky that twinkled brightly. I should have listened to her when she told me to work before, but I didn't. Instead I just lazed about and completely forgot about what Mom had said to me. It's all coming back now...

_"Make your father and I proud, Jill! You know how much we've done for you. This is the least you can do..."_

That's what she told me the moment before I came to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Now, all of the time I spend on the farm, those words keep ringing in my head.

_"Jill...make us proud...make us proud!"_

That's what I'm going to do! It's what I want to do; to make Mom and Dad proud. I just hope I can prove it to them. The stars watched me and I looked up again sadly.

_'I bet they're looking out for me right now...' _I thought, trying to figure out which stars would most likely be my parents. '_That bright one's Dad. It's twinkling so brightly.'  
_

I closed my eyes softly, thinking of my parents as I slowly fell asleep.

_'I'm sorry Mom...Dad...'_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a start. My hair was dripping wet and I glanced around quickly.

"W-what the...?" I said, my eyes still darted about.

Then they stopped and I found Takakura standing a few paces away from me. He had my watering can in one of his hands. I blinked and soon realized what he had done.

"You're awake, finally. To think I would have to go to such lengths just to wake you up." He said, his bushy eyebrows furrowing.

"I can't go into town looking like this!" I wailed.

"Well then, you'd better hurry and dry yourself off,"

Takakura shoved me inside and closed the door. I ran to grab a towel and quickly picked out a new outfit. My hair was still damp so I had no choice but to leave it untied. I stumbled outside and I noticed my cat scurry inside. The door shut and I walked over to Takakura, who still stood by the tree.

"Hey, sorry about that..." He said. I simply shrugged. "Here's your watering can back."

I took the watering can from him and mumbled a quick 'thank you'. He walked away down the path and I headed the opposite way towards my crops which were beginning to sprout. I smiled as I watched the drops of water fall onto the toiled soil. After that, I rushed to feed my animals and collect the eggs from my chickens.

But then what?

That's all that I needed to do. I tried running through the list of chores in my thoughts over and over but it turned out the same each time.

_'Done...yeah, done that too. I'm finished already?' _

It seemed strange that I had done my work in such little time. Now, I was bored. I went over to the tree again and sat in my usual place. My pet dog came over to me and sat comfortably on my lap.

"Lucky...I don't know what to do." I said, stroking its head slowly. That was my dog's name, Lucky...because it always got away with things.

I started to daydream out of pure laziness and boredom. Rock had said something about that once, how it's good to take sometime to think to yourself about whatever. He told me to take a break from work and spent some time daydreaming. I remember him suggesting I daydream about _him_. In his wildest dreams!

On the subject of Rock, I think Lumina's trying to grab his attention. I'm unsure why, since Rock seems like he would take the chance to flirt with any girl that happens to catch his eye. What makes Lumina think that he's only going to like that to her? Hasn't she seen the way he acts? I'm certain she's know him longer than I have but I'm already getting a bad feeling about Rock's personality. I hope it works out well for them though...

Why I am thinking about their _lovey-dovey _lives anyway?!

I would like to think about my own, if I had someone. Now, this is just getting annoying...!

Lucky jumped off of my legs and I stood up. My arms stretched above my head and I returned them to my sides shortly afterwards. I glanced at the time and realized it was a lot later than I thought.

_'4:30pm already? I spent that much time daydreaming?'_ I thought, and then suddenly remembered what I had to do. _'Seeds. I needed to buy some seeds!' _

I ran down the path away from my farm and across the bridge leading to the other side of the valley. From a distance, I saw Celia enter the shop so I hurried after her. I closed the door behind me and spotted her in the corner. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Jill...ian! Sorry, I'm still making that mistake, even now!"

I asked everyone to call me by my full name: Jillian. Being called 'Jill' only reminded me of my parents and put me in a sad mood. I smiled back at my friend and walked over to her.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Oh...three bags of pumpkin seeds, please!"

Celia handed me the seeds and I gave her the money in exchange. I walked out of the store and was greeted by Vesta and Marlin. It was getting late, so I put the seeds in my rucksack so I could plant them tomorrow. Just I was walking past the Blue Bar, I heard my name being called.

"Jillian! Hey, Jillain!"

I turned around to see Muffy running towards me. I smiled and greeted her happily. She was holding something in her hands and I peered down at it.

"You're not in a hurry to go anywhere, are you Jillian?" She asked.

"Well, I-"

"Good! Could you take this to Lumina's mansion for me, please? I forgot about it and she's expecting it."

I sighed and nodded. Muffy handed me a brown package and grinned. "Thanks so much, Jillian! I'll make it up to you!"

With that, she scurried back to tend to the many customers at the bar. I sighed again and decided to head up to the mansion to get it done and over with. My feet climbed up the large fancy stairs and I stopped at the top to look up at the mansion but something interrupted my trail of thoughts.

"Stop you thief!"

I gasped in surprise and darted my eyes around. I noticed someone running in my direction. The figure stopped and smiled at me. Those green eyes caught my own eyes and I could only stare dreamily.

"Hehe. Hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?"

His voice was so smooth and it rung in my ears, causing the package to slip out of my hands. I was lost for words and my mouth only opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Oh, such maiden has dropped her item, I see." He spoke again and I was motionless.

I watched him pick the package up and place it in my hands. He took a long stare into my eyes but I didn't look away.

"My, my...the stars are twinkling brightly tonight, but not as bright as your eyes, beautiful."

A small smile crept up and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I still couldn't find anything to say which annoyed me.

"Call me Phantom Skye," He said and I help but smile even more after hearing that. "I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars."

"You give my potion back!" A voice rudely interrupted.

We both looked up to see the Witch Princess in the air on her broomstick. She was glaring down at us, pointing a finger at Skye.

"Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Skye said, trying to sweet-talk the Witch into letting him go. It seemed to work.

"Why, aren't you a little devil?" She cooed, her face turning pink in the darkness.

I frowned for some reason I couldn't understand but I snapped out of it when Skye spoke to me again.

"Well, I must jet now. Until we meet again, beautiful." He pecked my cheek and shot off down the stairs.

"Wait...!" The Witch Princess called, flying down after him.

A few moments later she returned and sighed dreamily. "Phantom Skye...he got away from me."

He got away from me, too. But he said we would meet again. He said it's in the stars. Mom, Dad...is that true? Will I see Skye again?

* * *

**A/N: That's just a quick first chapter to get you going! Please review, thank you!**


	2. Witch's Right Or Left

**A/N: Here we are with the quickly updated Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Witch's Right Or Left

Jillian closed the door to her house and sunk to the floor against it. She had just got back from the mansion and still couldn't quite get over what had just happened. She sighed happily at the thought.

_'Phantom Skye...I got to meet him!'_

She giggled to herself and noticed something in her hand. She was holding the brown box that Muffy had asked her to deliver.

_'Oh...the package.' _Jill thought to herself.

She glanced at the clock, which read half-past midnight. It was much too late to head back to the mansion and bang on the door at this time, just to give the package to Lumina. Jillian wanted to open up the package to see what was inside, but she tossed to the side to stop tempting herself. There was always tomorrow.

She climbed into bed, thoughts about earlier were still swirling around in her head.

_'I'm going to have sweet dreams...'_

* * *

The next morning, Jillian woke up with a start. Not because of Takakura splashed water on her, but it was to the noise of her alarm clock. She snatched it away from the table and stared at it with wide eyes.

"8 o'clock?! Damn, I overslept!" Jill cried, jumping out of bed only to fall on the floor. "Ouch..."

After she slowly stood up, she caught sight of the package, that she meant to deliver, lying on the wooden floor. Jillian rushed over to it and grabbed it. She ran out of the door and got halfway down the path before she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"My animals! My crops!" She shouted, turning back the other way and quickly headed back to her ranch.

Jill hastily finished her chores, almost forgetting to harvest her onions. She was in such a rush and her head was so crowded.

_'Come on...relax.' _She took a deep breath and exhaled, slowing her fast running pace down to steady walking speed. _'I think hiring Sprites to water my crops for me would be a good idea.'_

And to think yesterday, Jill was lazing about and daydreaming all day. Here she was the next morning, being rushed off of her feet because Skye had come along and welcomed her to the new Dreamy Land of...well, dreams. She hated to put the blame on him, but everything crammed together too tightly in just two days!

"Th-There's too much to do!" Jillian said, brushing her sheep for a quick thirty seconds. "Bye, Turi! See you later!" She called to her sheep.

Jillian may not be the best name-picker, but she's certainly good at running. She made her way to the mansion in the warm weather of summer. When she arrived, Jill splashed her face with some of the water from the fountain which stood in front of the mansion. She panted and stumbled over to the large front door of Lumina's home. Jillian raised her arm and knocked a few times, the other arm holding the brown package.

Soon the door was opened by Sebastian, Romana and Lumina's butler. He greeted Jillian kindly and allowed her inside. She nodded and stepping in, her feet landing on the plush red rug. Jill saw Lumina over to the right, playing on the piano. She walked over to her friend but didn't interrupt her lovely tune. When Lumina had finished, she opened her eyes and noticed Jill clapping her hands.

Lumina giggled and stood up from her seat. "Jillian, what a pleasure it is to see you!" She said, giving her a hug.

"Sorry I can't stay long, but Muffy wanted me to give this to you." Jill replied, handing over the package with a small smile.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Lumina exclaimed.

"I-I must jet out of here now," Jillian stuttered slightly, walking towards the door. "See you, Lumina!"

She heard a faint call from Lumina before she closed the door. Jill sighed with relief, knowing she could relax a little now. A moment later, she heard a voice that caught her attention. Her eyes glanced around but she couldn't see anyone standing around. She heard the voice again, louder this time.

Jillian walked over to the small shed next to the mansion and stood in front of the green door.

"I thought I heard it from around here." She pressed her ear to the wooden door and listened. "Yes, I knew it! Well, I guess I'll go in."

Jillian slowly opened the door and poked her head around it to peer inside. Books scattered all over the floor and empty glass bottles were on some of the shelves. She went inside and closed the door behind her quietly.

The Witch Princess was in the middle of the room, and for the first time, she wasn't dashing about on her broomstick. Instead, she was pacing up and down while staring at the floor.

"Why...why?" She murmured, a hand on her chin. "Why wasn't it me? I didn't even say _anything_!"

Jillian cocked her head to the side and watched the Witch Princess with a confused expression. What was she talking about? The Witch Princess' voice lowed to a soft whisper, and Jillian couldn't hear the rest of what she said.

"A 'Prince Of The Stars, hm? Well, _I _could be the Princess!"

The only word Jill managed to catch was 'princess'. Clearly, she was saying something about herself. Just then, the Witch Princess realized Jillian and glared at her.

"Oh, it's you...Jill." She said, moving closer. "Wait, did you just hear all that?!"

Jill blinked and nodded her head. The Witch Princess groaned and smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Oh, no..." She muttered. She cleared her throat and looked at Jillian again. "Er, hold on. There's something I'm supposed to say now." The Witch took out a piece of paper and scanned it.

"Ah, here... D-Doesn't that Harvest Goddess annoy you?!" Witch shouted, trying her best to make it seem dramatic.

Jill sweatdropped and shrugged. "No, not a bit." She replied.

"What?! That's not possible! She gets on my nerves like you won't believe!" The Witch Princess retorted. "...I don't have a very good feeling about our _friendship_ in the future, Jillian."

* * *

Hours later, Jill found herself at the Goddess Pond. It was late at night and the moon reflected on the still water. She sat on the edge by the pond and gazed it. The incident that happened the Witch Princess was rather strange but Jillian couldn't help but wonder what she could've been talking to herself about. She tried to push it to the back of her mind and stop thinking about it. At that moment, Jill heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello there, beautiful maiden."

Her eyes widened and she moved her head to look behind her. Jill should have known, as it was Phantom Skye who stood a few paces away. She could see his smirk in the darkness as he walked over to her.

"Well, well...if it isn't Twinkle from last night," Skye said, sitting beside her. "You're out here alone?"

Jillian slowly nodded her head, her face heating up just like it did the night before. She felt his arm around her all of a sudden and this caused her to flush a deeper shade of pink.

"You're not alone anymore. I'm here to keep you company a while." He whispered into her ear and she smiled.

They sat by the Goddess Pond, staring at the stars in the night sky. Jillian's smile grew as she snuggled closer.

"I knew you'd come," She said softly, keeping her eyes locked on the brightest star. "I knew because it's in the stars."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. A cute ending scene, wouldn't you say? A generous review would be nice and I hoped you liked this chapter. :)**


End file.
